The Diet
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: This is a continuation of the episode "The Diet". What if Lucy's drastic weight loss had been more serious than expected?
1. Chapter 1

Ricky couldn't believe it, and yet could believe it. His wife had snuck into the routine of "Cuban Pete" after he had already gotten a girl for the part. She was able to fit into that costume, which means that in four days, she lost 12 pounds. Leave it to Lucy to achieve the impossible, but that was Lucy for you. If she set her mind to it, she could do it.

After the number was finished, Ricky went out to take a bow and expected Lucy to follow him. He held his arm out to indicate she was coming, but she was noticeably absent from the stage. A few people gave confused looks and probably thought he was nuts.

The applause died down and Ricky was finally able to talk to his public. As he started to open his mouth, he heard a noise that aged him years. It was a sort of crash in the back hallway of the club. Ricky had a sinking feeling that something wasn't right and had a feeling that Lucy was part of it.

Running off stage and into the hallway, he discovered his wife laying unconscious on the floor. He rushed to her side and tried to have her come to. He scooped up her limp body into his lap as he sat helpless for what seemed to be forever. Finally, snapping back to reality, he started to yell for help.

"Someone, please! I need a doctor! My wife, I dunno what's wrong!" shouted Ricky to anyone that would listen. He thought that maybe he was in some kind of nightmare and that any minute he would wake up. Unfortunately, he realized that this nightmare was real.

A man from the audience by the name of Robert Jones came rushing next to Ricky and Lucy. He happened to have his medical bag, a necessity that he always carried with him. Looking over Lucy, he knew exactly what was wrong.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"Mr. Ricardo, we need to get your wife to the hospital. She's suffering from serious malnutrition and if she doesn't get proper medical attention soon, this could be fatal."

Ricky didn't understand most of what Dr. Jones just said to him, but he understood the word "fatal" and didn't want to take any chances. He didn't think it would seem right if he lived and Lucy didn't. He couldn't live without her and didn't want to even think of the thought.

After a few moments, paramedics came in and put Lucy gently on a stretcher. As they began to wheel her out of the club, Ricky held her hand and kissed the back of it softly. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes just enough to see her husband.

"Ricky..." groaned Lucy, her voice weak and scratchy.

"Honey, dun't worry. Everythin's gonna be fine. I'm right here."

"I love you," said Lucy. With that, she slipped back to unconscious world.

Ricky continued to hold onto her hand throughout the entire ambulance ride and to the hospital. Bursting through the hospital doors, he reluctantly had to let go of her hand and was left standing alone by the front doors of the emergency room. Ricky looked upward and said a silent prayer for the love of his life. He promised that if she were to live through this ordeal, that he would never take her for granted again. With that, he slumped to the floor and began to softly sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A nurse walked over to Ricky and helped him up. She walked him over to a chair and sat him down.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't tol' her she was too fat or pressure her to fit in the custume, this never would'a happen. What kin' of a husband am I?" mumbled Ricky, out loud.

"Sir, I'm going to get you some water. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, please fin' out how my wife, Lucy Ricardo is."

"Yes, sir. I'll be right back."

Ricky sat there in the hospital hallway, staring off into space. So many thoughts ran through his mind that he didn't even see Dr. Jones standing before him.

"Mr. Ricardo! I need to talk to you about your wife."

Ricky looked up, hearing the magical word "wife". He saw the doctor in scrubs and a thin sheet of sweat on his forehead. Ricky tried to read the expression that was on the his face, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to.

"Tell me, Ductor, how's my wife? How's Lucy?"

"Well, she's still unconscious. We put an IV in to put fluids in her body and now we're just waiting for her to respond. She lost quite a bit of weight, Mr. Ricardo. It was an unhealthy amount in a short amount of time. She starved herself and lost a lot of nutrients that she needed."

Ricky felt a pang of guilt as he heard the doctor's words. He was the reason she was here and if he had kept his mouth shut and not made fun of her, she would be at home in his arms instead of this hospital.

"When can I see her?"

"Visiting hours are over, but I'll let you visit with her for a few minutes"

"Thank you, Ductor."

Ricky followed Dr. Jones down the hallway up to room 202, where his wife lay. He took a breath and opened the door. He tried to prepare himself for what he was about to see. He walked in and saw his wife, laying

on the hospital bed with an IV and her face paler than usual. He walked slowly towards her bed and sat down on the edge. He gently picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each knuckle and rubbed her hand against his cheek. At that moment, he would do anything in his power to trade places with Lucy. After all, he believed that he was the reason for her being there.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. Please come back to me, baby. I know I shouln't have made fun of you. It's all my fault. You need to get better. Please, do it for me."

In response to his speech, all he heard was beeps from the monitor. He looked at his wife's lifeless body and couldn't help, but wonder what was going on in her mind. As he was staring at her, Dr. Jones poked his head in and gave Ricky the signal that it was time to go. Ricky nodded, got up and leaned over to give his wife a kiss.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back tumorrow mornin'. I love you, Lucy."

Ricky looked at the doorway to see Dr. Jones still standing there. Ricky wanted to get a promise out of him before he left.

"Please, Ductor, if anythin' changes, call me."

"I promise, Mr. Ricardo. I'll call you about the slightest change."

With that, Ricky walked out of the room and down the hall. He would be going home to an empty apartment and sleep alone for the first time in eleven years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Note: This chapter might get a bit weird. Just thought I should warn you!)

Lucy blinked her eyes several times before they came into focus and adjusted to the bright light that was shining. She was standing by herself in a white room and she was starting to get scared.

"Lucille?"

She turned suddenly and knew that she recognized that voice. "Father?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Where am I and why am I here?"

"Well, I can answer where you are, but why is a different story. You're unconscious and so you're in limbo. You passed out after you did a dance routine with your husband. Now, why are you here?"

Lucy couldn't figure out the answer to that. Everything seemed foggy and she was trying to remember the reasons that got her here.

"Well, I wanted to be in Ricky's number at the club and I needed to fit in a size 12 costume, but it was too small so I went on a diet to fit into it. I guess I overdid it."

"I'll say you did."

All of a sudden, after she mentioned his name, Lucy remembered Ricky and wondered where he was.

"Father, where's Ricky?"

"He's worried about you, as am I. Was risking your health worth being in the show?"

"Well, I wanted to dance in the show. I didn't mean to get sick. I loved dancing in the show, though. It was everything I had hoped for and more. You know how much I love to entertain people. The more important part of it is that I got to dance with Ricky. I love him so much, Father, so much that it hurts. I love when I get to be in his routines with him. We share this connection when we're on stage together and it's just pure magic."

"Ok, ok, Lucille, you don't have to go into detail with me. So, all you wanted was to dance with your husband and for this, you're near death."

"Near death? I just passed out and I'm dreaming all of this, right? It's not that serious."

"Lucille, it is very serious. You were starving yourself. You did damage to your body and in a short amount of time. Right now, your body is in the hospital, trying to recuperate. Your husband is down there, worried sick about you and blaming himself and here you are, telling me that it was worth it. Lucille Esmeralda, I'm deeply disappointed."

"I would never do this to myself on purpose!"

"Well, whether you meant to do this or not, this is the situation now. You're lying down there in a hospital bed with tubes feeding you and your husband out of his mind with grief and guilt. This whole thing could have gone a different way, I hope you know."

"I know it could've. I could be home right now with my husband if I hadn't been so silly and trying to get into the show."

"Lucille, I have to go now, but now I'm going to bring you to the place where you could've been if you hadn't been only thinking about what you wanted."

"Father, don't go! Don't leave me here!"

Lucy didn't have time to see her father disappear from sight. The walls around her merged together and she started to become very dizzy. She closed her eyes and all of a sudden, felt her feet touch familiar carpet. She opened up her eyes and saw that she was in her living room.

'Good old Brownstone,' she thought to herself.

She looked down and noticed that she was in a silky nightgown. It hung a little looser than usual, probably because of the weight she had lost. It still looked beautiful, in her opinion. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a key in the door. Her heart began to flutter because she knew exactly who was on the other side trying to get in. The door opened and there he was, the man of her dreams and her reality. Ricky smiled at her and walked up to her.

"Hiya honey! What are you doin' still up?"

"Well...I thought I would wait for you?" Lucy was unsure of what to say because she knew that this wasn't real.

"Awww, that was so sweet of you. I got the best girl in the world," said Ricky, as he softly kissed her.

"How was your show?"

"It went great. The 'Cuban Pete' number went wonderfully. Listen, I'm sorry that you couldn't be in it."

"That's ok. I tried to lose the weight, I really did, but I guess I didn't lose enough of it in time."

"Sweetheart, I love you just the way you are. You dun't need to change anythin' about you. You're so beautiful."

Lucy felt the tears in her eyes and they began to burn.

"You really think so?"

"Of course, I do. I was jokin' the other day that you were fat. I din't mean anythin' by it. Maybe I shuln't have joked about it. I'm sorry, honey."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Thank goodness that I didn't go overboard with that diet. I could've really hurt my body."

"Speakin' of that body, I think you shuld come with me," said Ricky, seductively.

"Why?" asked Lucy, playing hard to get.

"Well, I wunt to show you how beautiful that body of yours is to me."

Ricky gently took Lucy by the hands and led her into their bedroom. As they walked to the side of their bed, Ricky caressed Lucy's face and looked deeply into her eyes. Lucy looked back into his shoe button eyes and felt safe, just like she always did with him. She closed her eyes as he continued to brush his hand against her cheek and she relished in the feelings that he was giving her.

"I love you," he said simply.

"I love you, too", said Lucy, with a sigh and keeping her eyes closed.

Ricky turned her around gently by the shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. He lowered the straps of her nightgown, which gave him more access to worship her.

Lucy leaned back into him and let out a soft moan. She loved the feeling of his lips on her body and loved how he knew the areas on her body that could drive her crazy. She felt Ricky's lips go up the side of her neck and up to her earlobe. He started to whisper his usual Spanish sweet nothings about how he loved her and how he couldn't live without her.

Ricky spun her around again to face him and without hesitation, scooped her up to carry her to the bed. He gently laid her down on top of the covers and stared at her. Words in any language didn't need to be said. Actions would be saying more this time.

Lucy's nightgown was gently lifted off of her and Ricky looked up and down her body with an appreciative look on his face. Starting at her chest, Ricky kissed down her body, but kept his eyes on her face the entire time. Wanting to savor this moment, he crawled back up to her face and put his lips onto hers. Gently slipping his tongue into her mouth, the two moaned together in unison, enjoying the feeling they both brought to the other.

After several moments, the kiss broke off and Lucy sat up. She brought her fingers to the buttons of Ricky's shirt and slowly unbuttoned every button. He shrugged the shirt off and threw it to the ground. Lucy ran her manicured finger all around his chest, taking the time to admire his toned tan skin. She leaned into his chest and began to leave gentle kisses all over. She felt the reverberation of his moan as she used her tongue. Pausing for a moment, she kissed the area right above his heart, since that was the one part of his body that made him who he was.

Ricky decided that the time had come and he laid Lucy back on the cover. He made his way down her body one more time, this time going further than he did earlier. Using his tongue gently, he slowly lapped at her and felt her arching her body into his mouth. Hearing her moan, he knew that she was close. She climaxed and knew that she was ready for the two of them to be joined together.

As he stalked back up to her face, pleased to see her satisfied, he left a sweet kiss on her lips and found himself staring at her again. Lucy didn't keep still as she worked on unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down, along with his boxers. He kicked them off the rest of the way and positioned himself above Lucy.

Slowing sliding himself in, he gasped slightly at the contact made and watched how Lucy arched herself into him, straining her hips to accept him fully. He began to thrust inside of her, while keeping his lips on hers. Both of them moved together, moaning and bucking their bodies. Ricky dipped his head into the side of her neck and began to nibble the skin gently. As they reached their peak together, they released together. Ricky landed next to her and quickly gathered Lucy's body into his arms.

"Ricky, that was...wonderful," said Lucy, still in a daze from their experience.

"Yeah, it was. When we're together, it's magic," he said, looking down at her.

Lucy snuggled up into his embrace and closed her eyes. She felt Ricky sliding his fingers up and down her bare back. She felt chills and wanted this moment to last forever. Suddenly, her moment of satisfied relaxation turned strange when she had a weird feeling in her body. She looked up at Ricky to find him staring at her, his expression was unreadable.

"What's wrong, Ricky?"

"This is how our night could've been if you han't been tryin' to get in the show. Instead, you had to starve yourself and put yourself in the hospital. We could've been together after I got home, but instead you had hurt your body and insist on gettin' into the act."

Lucy didn't know how to respond to her husband's words. The look of confusion suddenly became tears as his words started making sense.

"Am I going to be ok, Ricky?"

"I dunno."

"Am I going to die?"

Ricky looked away from Lucy and let out a long sigh.

"I dun't know how to answer that."

"I want to be okay. I want a second chance, that's all I want."

"You have to leave now."

"I don't want to leave you. Please Ricky, let me stay," said Lucy, choked up with tears.

"You dun't have a choice, Lucy. You need to go now."

"Please! I want to stay here with you, in your arms. Please!" begged Lucy, now crying hysterically.

"No! Go now!" yelled Ricky.

Lucy stood up and put her nightgown back on. As she did, she was crying uncontrollably as she looked at her husband who had his back to her. This dream turned into a nightmare very fast. Her husband would never demand that she leave. She looked over at him again and he was still refusing to look at her. She couldn't believe that the events of the night had turned out like this.

All of a sudden, she felt a pain in her heart. She clutched her chest and began to take long, labored breaths. She looked over at the bed to try to get Ricky's attention and get him to help her, but he was gone. She tried to call out his name, but was unable to speak. She began to cough uncontrollably and suddenly, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ricky walked into the quiet apartment alone. He looked all around the living room and thought that it looked different somehow. Even though the room was filled with furniture, it seemed empty to him. There weren't any lights left on for him and there wasn't Lucy coming to the door to greet him. He sat on the couch, not wanting to face the empty bed in their room.

Ricky sat and stared off into space. He kept replaying the events from the whole week. He couldn't figure out how he got to this place and yet, he knew exactly how he got here. He thought he was harmlessly teasing Lucy about her weight and her strong desire to be in show business got them both to this moment. Letting out a long sigh, he went into their bedroom and started to get ready for bed, not that he was going to be getting a lot of sleep tonight.

After getting his pajamas on and walking out of the bathroom, he looked over to the side that Lucy always slept on. When he would come home from the club late at night, she was always there. Whether she was sound asleep or waiting up for him, she was always there, but she wasn't there now. She was laying in a hospital bed tonight instead of laying with him.

Climbing into bed, he put his head on his pillow and just continued to stare at her side. He imagined seeing her stare right back at him, smiling and reaching out to brush the hair out of his face. He would take her hand and plant kisses on her hand and wrist. After doing that, he would...

"What am I doin'?" thought Ricky, out loud and sitting up in bed.

Putting his head back down, he grabbed Lucy's pillow and wrapped his arms around it. He buried his nose and took a long inhale of the scent. It smelled just like his wife's perfume and he knew that this would help him sleep tonight. Closing his eyes, he tried to will himself to sleep. Unfortunately, his brain had no intention of letting him.

Ricky kept replaying everything in his mind.

"Why can't I be in the show, Ricky?" Lucy's voice echoed.

"Well, you're...you're too fat!" said Ricky, as his voice echoed, as well.

"They call me Cuban Pete, I'm the King of the Rumba Beat..."

"They call me Sally Sweet, I'm the Queen of Delancey Street..."

Ricky kept seeing Lucy passed out on the hallway floor of the Tropicana and watch her being put on the stretcher.

"Ricky..."

"Honey, dun't worry. Everythin's gonna be fine. I'm right here."

He began to toss and turn, as the voices in his dreams became louder and louder.

He started to dream events that didn't even happen, but that were scary to even think about.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ricardo, but we did everything for her. I'm afraid she didn't make it," echoed Dr. Jones' voice.

"No!" shouted Ricky, as he popped up in bed. He was covered in sweat and his heart was beating faster than it ever has. He sat up and held Lucy's pillow in his arms. Putting his face into it, his body started to shake as he sobbed as hard as he could.

As he started pulling himself together, the phone started to ring, which made him jump. His heart started to thump even more, knowing that whoever was on the other end of that line could possibly change his life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alarms started going off left and right in Lucy's hospital room and Dr. Jones could tell that it might be her way of trying to come back to consciousness. After being a doctor for many years and watching patients in the exact same position, he could tell when a patient was waking from their coma or dying. This was definitely positive progress that Lucy was making, but first he and the nurses had to try to get her body to calm down.

After the beeping stopped and the medical team stood around her, they saw that her eyes were starting to flutter open. Her mouth was trying to form words and to voice what she wanted.

"Ri...Ri...Ricky," said Lucy's voice, which sounded hoarse and very weak.

"Mrs. Ricardo, I'm Dr. Jones, do you know where you are?"

"Where's my husband?" asked Lucy, quietly.

"You're in the hospital. You passed out at the Tropicana due to malnutrition. You haven't been eating and so you went unconscious and that's how you got here."

"I want to see my husband. Where's Ricky?" asked Lucy. She was starting to panic that no one seemed to be answering her question.

"We had to send him home. He's been worried sick over you. We'll call him to come down here, don't worry."

Lucy's eyes began to fill with tears, but she wasn't sure why. All she knew was that she wanted Ricky with her in this strange room.

"Please, just get him here," said Lucy, choking back the tears.

Lucy remembered clearly the dream she had when she was unconscious and with not seeing Ricky immediately when she woke up, she started to get scared that he really didn't want her around him anymore because of her crazy stunt.

All of a sudden, her hospital door opened and her heart soared at the possibility that it was Ricky. To her dismay, it turned out to be one of her nurses who was bringing her some water.

"Here you go, Mrs. Ricardo."

"Thank you. Did someone call my husband yet?"

"Oh yes, a few moments ago. He's on his way"

"Why wasn't he here when I woke up?"

"Well, visiting hours were over when you were admitted. Dr. Jones actually allowed him a few minutes to spend with you before he left. Trust me, it wasn't easy for us to get him out of here. He wanted to be with you. Your husband must really love you, Mrs. Ricardo. You're a very lucky woman."

"Yes, I know."

Ricky ran into the hospital in a panic, not sure what they were going to tell him. The secretary on the phone just told him to come down to the hospital immediately. She didn't give him any details on Lucy's condition or anything like that. Running down the hallway towards the front desk, he happened to see Dr. Jones talking to a nurse.

"Ductor, how's my wife? They tol' me to rush down here immediately, but they din't say why."

"Mr. Ricardo, calm down. I have good news for you. Lucy woke up and she's been asking for you. I'll bring you back down to her room so you can stay with her. She was starting to get upset that you weren't there. I talked to the head of the hospital and he said that it was okay for you to stay with her."

"Dios Mio, thank you so much, Ductor!"

"Please, this way, Mr. Ricardo and I'll bring you to your wife."

Ricky walked down the hallway of the hospital. He could hardly contain his relief and excitement as he made his way to Room 202. He realized that every step he took, it was one step closer to the love of his life. He would make sure that she knew that he would no longer take her for granted ever again.

Opening the door, he looked towards her bed and saw his wife, sitting up. They locked eyes with each other and couldn't help but smile. They also couldn't help, but start crying when they saw each other.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," said Dr. Jones, and with that he made himself scarce and walked out of the room.

Ricky couldn't believe his eyes as he slowly walked over to Lucy's bed. Neither of them could take their eyes off of each other and smile at the other.

Lucy watched Ricky sit down slowly on the edge of her bed and she felt her heart start beating like her husband's conga drum. Ricky couldn't take it any longer; he grabbed Lucy into his arms so tightly, afraid that if he loosened his grip, she might disappear.

"Oh, mi amor! I missed you so much!"

"Ricky!" cried Lucy, as she wept into his shoulder.

"Shhh," said Ricky, trying to comfort her. He kept fighting back the tears that were in his eyes, but wanted to be strong for his redhead. He enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms again, knowing a few short hours ago that there was a chance she wouldn't be again.

"I'm so sorry, Ricky...I'm so sorry," cried Lucy, trying to take a breath in between her tears.

"Shhh, I'm the one who should 'pologize. I should never have call you fat. You're nut...you're beautiful. It was wrung of me to say that to you. Forgive me?"

"Ricky, I'm the one who should apologize. I'm the one who didn't care about my own health and went to extreme measures to be in the show. I should have just let it go instead of trying to lose 12 pounds in 4 days."

Ricky looked at his wife and couldn't help, but smile. This woman was something else and he felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Here he was, apologizing for making fun of her and here she was, apologizing to him for trying to get into the show and not caring how she got there.

"I think we're both surry," whispered Ricky, as he took Lucy's cheeks and held them gently in his hands.

He couldn't stop looking at Lucy for even a second. The past few hours were so awful for him, not knowing if she was going to make it. He thought that maybe he actually did fall asleep and was dreaming, but it wasn't possible that it was a dream. It was reality, his reality and he wasn't going to waste another moment of it.

"I've been wuntin' to do somethin' for a while," said Ricky, as he leaned in closer to Lucy's face.

"Me too," said Lucy, as she got lost in her husband's eyes.

Lucy couldn't believe that this was really happening. She was so happy that she was being given a second chance at life and this time, she wouldn't goof up, or at least she would try not to. After all, she wasn't perfect. She could feel her husband's breath on her lips and her heart started to flutter wildly, just like it always did before he kissed her.

Ricky closed the space between them and as he shut his eyes, he felt his lips make contact with Lucy's and he felt the electricity between them. He gently let his tongue slip into her mouth and let it massage her own. He felt that this was the perfect connection between them and that if he could've, he would've stayed like that forever. Suddenly remembering where they were, he reluctantly let go of her lips and stared at her beautiful face.

Lucy opened her eyes and couldn't explain the look that was in her husband's eyes. It was a look of fear, pain, worry, love and desire all wrapped into one. The emotion that was most noticeable was love. Pure and simple, it was the one that could always be identified on his face when he looked at her, even if he was furious. In that moment, she remembered her dream nightmare and shuddered.

"Sweetheart, what's wrung?"

"It's nothing," lied Lucy, "I'm just a little chilly. Can you get me that blanket that's on the chair?"

Ricky nodded his head and went to get the blanket. He knew that Lucy wasn't telling him the exact truth, but since she was in a vulnerable state, he wouldn't push her and he would just wait until she was ready to talk.

Lucy didn't know if she could explain what happened to her while she was unconscious. She didn't know if he'd understand why she experienced that or thought that. She figured that she would just try to enjoy her life with this beautiful man by her side and forget everything that happened to her in the past few days. Hopefully, it would be that easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ricky opened the door for Lucy and helped her walk in. He hadn't wanted to leave her side at all, from the moment she woke up to the current moment they were in. He remembered the vows he kept making while she was unconscious and he was determined to stick with them. He walked over to the couch and sat her down, making sure that he was right next to her.

"How ya feelin', sweetheart?"

"A little tired. I feel like I could close my eyes right here," said Lucy, as she leaned her head on the back of the couch.

"Why dun't you go to bed, then?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine right here with you."

The couple cuddled on the couch for what seemed like forever. After everything that they had been through in the past week, this was what they were looking forward to. Some quiet time together, just the two of them. Ricky began to stroke Lucy's arm, but felt her tense up at his touch. She had never done that before and didn't know why. As he was trying to figure out why she reacted to him like that, there was a knock on the door.

"Whoever this is, I'll tell 'em to come back later," said Ricky, with a bit of agitation in his voice.

"Ricky, if it's someone visiting, let them stay. It would be rude not to."

Looking over at his sweet wife, he winked at her and kissed the air in her direction. He couldn't believe that after all she had put herself through and after everything that followed, she was up for entertaining guests.

"Hi Fred, hi Ethel, how are you?" asked Ricky, faking his politeness.

"We're fine," said Ethel, "we just wanted to see how Lucy was doing."

"I'm doing great. We just got home from the hospital."

"Oh, well, if you just got home, we can come back another time. You must be exhausted," said Fred.

"Oh no, I'm feeling wonderful and we would love it if you stayed with us. Kept us company for a little while."

"Oh...ok," said Ethel, very suspicious of why her friend wanted her to stay so badly.

Ricky had the same idea that Ethel did. He thought it seemed like Lucy didn't want to be alone with him. Ricky knew that she wasn't in any position to be intimate, but just be alone together and hold each other. That wouldn't be bad at all.

Lucy chatted up with the Mertzs for a while and talking about anything that would come to her mind. The only thing she wouldn't talk about was what had just happened to her. When it came to her diet and her stay in the hospital, she would conveniently avoid conversation. This made Ricky sense that something was wrong and that Lucy was hiding something from him. He was determined to find out what was wrong, but not with Fred and Ethel here. He gave Fred a signal that he it was time for them to go and Fred picked up on it immediately.

"Well, Ethel, I say it's time we give this poor girl some time to get some rest. She's been through quite a bit."

"Yeah, you're right, Fred. Let's go. Lucy, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, no, please stay. I would love it if we could keep talking, you know like we always use to."

"Honey, we can't do that. You just came home from the hospital and you look really tired. We'll talk to you tomorrow after you've gotten some rest."

"Well, if you really have to..."

"Yes, honey, they really have to, so we'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for stopping over and checking on Lucy. Bye!" said Ricky.

"Ricky, what was that all about. I wanted them to stay!"

"Lucy, it was time for them to leave. I think you an' I need to talk."

Lucy looked at her husband suspiciously. She knew what he wanted to talk about, but she didn't want to. He was going to ask her what happened to her while she was in the hospital and she didn't want to talk about it.

"You been actin' weird an' I wunt to know why!"

"I have not been acting weird. I just came home from the hospital and I'm tired, so pardon me if I don't feel like talking."

"You din't mind talkin' to the Mertzs just now. In fact, you couln't stop talkin' to them, so you mus' not be that tire!"

"Ricky Ricardo, you listen to me. I don't feel like talking to you because I know what you want to talk about and it's something that I don't want to. You want to talk about what happened to me in the hospital and especially what happened to me while I was unconscious. Well, I don't want to talk to you about it because I don't think you could understand. Please respect that!"

"Lucy," said Ricky quietly, as he walked over to her, "I could try to understan' if you jus' talk to me. Please, jus' talk to me."

Lucy hesitated and took a shaking breath. She wanted to, she really did, but it was so painful at the end to think about, that she didn't want to talk about it.

"I can't, Ricky. Please, don't ask me again," said Lucy, as she walked out of the room and into their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy had been in bed for hours after she and Ricky had their fight. Her first night back in their apartment and they had to have a fight. She had gotten ready for bed, wiping the tears away from her eyes and climbing into bed under her warm covers. She made sure that she kept her back to the door so she wouldn't have to see Ricky walk in. She couldn't face him after what had transpired between the two of them.

Lucy heard him walk in and felt his eyes on her. She almost gave in and turned around to see him, but decided against it. She wished she could talk to him about what she dreamt about, but it was too painful to talk about. He wouldn't understand, she was sure of it.

After a few minutes, she felt him get into bed next to her and could feel him come closer to her. She shut her eyes immediately to make it seem like she was sleeping. She felt him kiss her cheek and go over to his side of the bed. She reopened them and saw out of the corner of her eye that he had his back to her, as well. Silent tears kept on falling down her face and she didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Ricky didn't know what just happened after Lucy left the room. He wanted to be there for her, but she wasn't letting him in. All he wanted to do was help her and support her, but she didn't want his help. Maybe she was still mad at him for making fun of her, but he apologized for that and didn't know what else to do to help the situation.

After a few minutes, he walked into their bedroom and saw that she was already asleep. He stared at her for a few minutes and then walked into his closet to get ready for bed. While getting his pajamas on, he said another silent prayer that they would get through this in one piece and that she would finally want to talk about what was going on.

Coming out of his closet in his pajamas, he slid in close to Lucy and left a quick kiss on her cheek. Crawling back to his side of the bed, he laid on his side, giving a quiet sigh and closed his eyes.

Lucy began to toss and turn while she was sleeping. Clips of her dream nightmare kept flashing in her mind and she wanted to get out. All of a sudden, she was standing in the same place and saw Ricky yelling at her to get out. She saw herself crying hysterically and watched as Ricky disappeared. She then saw herself clutching her chest and coughing. Lucy couldn't take any more of this. She yelled out loud and woke herself up, screaming in her dark bedroom.

"Lucy! Lucy, what's wrong?!" yelled Ricky, as he gathered his wife up in his arms. She sobbed continuously into his pajama top and put her arms around his neck, clinging to him for dear life. At that point, it didn't matter about the fight that they had earlier that night; all that mattered was he was here for her to comfort her in that moment. This is what she wanted, just him to comfort her without knowing what had happened.

"Lucy, it's okay. Shhh darlin', it's alright," cooed Ricky, as he began to rub her back.

"I'm fine now. Just a bad dream. Probably lack of sleep or something."

"Lucy, are you ever gonna talk to me?"

"We better try going back to bed. See you in the morning, Ricky," said Lucy, calmly ignoring Ricky's question.

As Lucy's head hit the pillow, Ricky let out a long sigh and sank back down to his pillow. He stared at the ceiling for several minutes before his mind let him go to back to sleep. He didn't know what he was going to do with Lucy and for the first time that he's known her, it scared him tremendously.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ricky sat at the breakfast table, just staring at his eggs and bacon that Lucy had prepared for him. He sat and kept thinking about the situation that their life was in. For the past week since Lucy had come home, she kept having nightmares and crying in her sleep. Of course, he had been there for her every single time, showing his support and comforting her the way she needed him to. This pattern of disrupted sleep was catching up to him and he was grateful that he had taken some time off from the Tropicana to be there for Lucy.

As Ricky was using his fork to play with his eggs, the back door opened and in walked Ethel, with a big smile on her face. She had come by to visit every day since Lucy had come home and even though she was Lucy's best friend, Ricky was starting to become a little bit annoyed with her constant visiting.

"Hiya Rick!" said Ethel, joyously.

"Hi," said Ricky, in a monotone voice.

"Where's Lucy?"

"She's in the bedroom, sleepin. I sent her back to bed after she made breakfast. She's 'sausted, so you should probably come back later."

"Well, I can stay here with you and keep you company until she wakes up. Fred will be up in a minute to join us, as well."

"Ethel, you dun't have to stay here with me. I'll be fine. I jus' wunt to be here for Lucy. I'm the only one she needs right now, so maybe you should jus' go home."

"Ricky, how can you say that? She needs her friends too and that's what Fred and I are. Just remember, we're here for you too, you know."

"Well, I dun't need you!" shouted Ricky.

Ethel didn't know what to do about the way that Ricky just spoke to her. In the eleven years that she had known him, he had never spoken to her that way before and she wasn't going to take that from him.

"Well, honestly, Ricky! You don't have to scream at me like that! I'm just trying to be supportive! Lucy is going through something and she's going to need everyone in her life to be there for her. She went through a lot to get into that show and even more, recovering from it."

"Well, Ethel," said Ricky, in a sarcastic tone, "how do you think she went through what she went through? She needed to lose weight and you helped her do it. Why din't you see she was sufferin'? After all, you were her cuch, right?"

"Ricky, are you implying that I made Lucy sick? Might I remind you that you were the one who called her fat and told her that she couldn't be in the show unless she lost weight. So, before we start pointing fingers, we might want to remember all the details."

"Well, you din't have to encourage her to go alon' with it. What kind of a friend are you? Friends dun't help their friends hurt themseles!"

"Husbands don't insult their wives so that they think they need to change their physical appearance so drastically. I know that Fred and I insult each other, but we do it somewhat jokingly. Your comment about Lucy being fat was just plain mean. So, when you're up late at night and you can't sleep, just remember that you're the reason she is the way she is and maybe that's why she doesn't want to talk to you about certain things."

Ricky just stopped and stared at Ethel. Her last sentence resonated in him and he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Lucy was confiding in Ethel about how she was feeling and he was being ignored. He couldn't believe it. He started to feel insane and didn't know what came over him. All he knew was that he wanted to talk to Lucy privately and wanted Ethel out of his house.

"Get out! I dun't want you here anymore!"

"Ricky Ricardo!" shouted Lucy, from the kitchen door entrance.

Ricky turned around quickly to see Lucy standing in the doorway with an angry look on her face. He had seen her angry before, but with this look, there was something different about her. Her normally sparkling blue eyes turned darker and she was fuming at him.

"How dare you talk to Ethel that way! She is welcome here anytime! You are not to talk to my best friend like that!"

"I wunt to know why you talk to her, but you dun't talk to me."

"I don't want to have this conversation right now, so how about instead of Ethel getting out, why don't you? Go! Right now! Take a walk and cool off, or something! I just don't want you here in this apartment right now!"

Ricky couldn't keep the hurt look off of his face. Lucy had never sounded so serious before. She was kicking him out of the house. He began to open his mouth to argue, but knew it wouldn't do him any good. He got up from the breakfast bar and walked to the kitchen door. He turned to see if Lucy would stop him, but instead he saw her fold her arms and put her back to him. He had never felt his heart break so much in his entire life. His Lucy was moving farther away from him and he felt like he was losing her completely. He didn't know what to do anymore so he just granted his wife's wish and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ricky walked to the corner store and sat at the counter. He ordered a cup of coffee and just stared at it, just like he had stared at his bacon and eggs 10 minutes prior. He didn't know what to do about this predicament. He loved Lucy so much and prayed with every fiber of his being that she would talk to him. He knew it would help her so much and they could move past it and move on with their lives.

Discreetly wiping a tear from his eye, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Fred. He didn't know how Fred was going to treat him since he yelled at Ethel a few moments ago.

"Hi Rick. Thought I'd find you here."

"Hi Fred. Take a seat."

"Don't mind if I do."

Fred and Ricky sat quietly, getting lost in their own thoughts. Fred looked over to see Ricky trying to subtly wipe tears from his eyes. He knew that his life was in bad shape.

"Rick, I'm sorry about the way everything's been going for you."

"Hey, look Fred, I'm sorry for the way I talk to Ethel. I'm jus' frusrated at Lucy not talkin' to me and I had to yell at someone."

"Well, I'll be honest with you. I was listening at the back door and I heard what Ethel said to you before you told her to get out. She knows that Lucy isn't talking to you and I don't think that she should've thrown that in your face. Although, both of you did have some good points, the most important part is that we're all there for Lucy. I know you told Ethel that you just want to be there for her, but I think you need other people to help out so that you don't get overwhelmed."

"You're right, Fred. I've been a cad. I never should'a said that to Ethel. Of course, Lucy needs all of us. I'm just 'yealous. I jus' wunt her to talk to me. Before this, we use to talk bout everythin' and now, she can't even look at me. I dun't wunt to lose her, Fred. She's the bes' thin' that's ever happen to me. I love her more than my own life, but lately, it doesn't seem like she feels the same way."

"It might feel like that, but take it from me, there is no one on this earth that Lucy loves more than you. I may have been doing a little more eavesdropping and although I can't tell you everything that Lucy told Ethel, the one thing she said was that she loves you so much, that it hurts her to keep this from you, but she feels like she's protecting you."

Ricky had never heard Fred talk like this before, but hearing it made him feel a little bit better. How could he ever doubt Lucy's love for him, but with the way she's been acting, it was hard to tell if she really did.

"Thanks Fred. I'm goin' home, but firs', I'm stopping at the flower shop and picking up some flowers as a sorry present for Lucy. We're going to talk this out and try to come to some understandin."

"Good boy, Rick. I'll go to your apartment to get Ethel out. You two definitely don't need the east coast version of Hedda Hopper as an audience."

Ricky thanked Fred again, pat him on the back and raced out of the drug store to the flower shop. He felt a little bit renewed and knew that he wasn't going to let Lucy go without a fight.

After Ethel had been practically dragged out of her apartment by Fred, Lucy laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about the heartbreaking look that Ricky had on his face before he left. If he only knew that she just didn't want to hurt him and just wanted to protect him from what she feared would really happen. She didn't even understand why she was doing what she was doing, so that meant that Ricky must've been really confused and hurt, as well.

She heard the front door key in the lock and sat up quickly. She wished it was the one person she wanted to see and her heart fluttered wildly, as she saw him walk through the door.

"Hi," said Ricky, shyly, as he closed the door and stood with his back to it. He was so nervous to face Lucy and her possible reaction, that he couldn't move from the spot he was standing in.

"Hi yourself," said Lucy, staring at her husband, as if he were a ghost.

The two stared at each other, willing themselves to move closer, but just stayed planted in their spots. Ricky decided to make the first move and walked over to the couch and handed the flowers to Lucy, all the while sitting far away from her, so as not to disturb her personal space.

"These are for you. I acted like a beast to Ethel and to you, as well. I'm truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Thank you," said Lucy, as she put her nose in the roses and sniffed them. "They're beautiful, Ricky. You really shouldn't have."

"They're pretty. You're the beautiful one. And yes, I should. I acted like a dog. It was wrung to yell at Ethel and I'm gonna go 'pologize, but not before we talk."

"Ricky, I..."

"I know," said Ricky, interrupting her, "you dun't wanna talk, but I think we should. I think we should go see a 'fisachiatrist', you know, a head doctor. I wunt you to think 'bout it firs' before you say yes or no. I wunt to come with you, too. I know you're 'fraid, but you dun't have to be. I'm here for you and nothin' you can say will change anythin'. I dun't wunt you to think you have ta protect me. Please, jus' let me in and we can work this out."

"I don't know, Ricky," said Lucy, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I do," said Ricky, as he took his fingers and wiped away her tears, "I know that as soon as we talk 'bout what's buthering you, we can get past it and become 'Lucy and Ricky' again. Whaddya say?"

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Lucy, thank you. Now, you din't answer me before. Am I forgiven?"

"Yes and actually, Ethel explained that she really did set you off so when you go apologize to her, she'll be apologizing to you, as well."

"I do love you, Lucy. I promise that nothin' you can say will change that," said Ricky, as he gave her a soft kiss on her lips and walked out the door to the Mertz's apartment.

"I sure hope it doesn't," said Lucy, to herself, as she stared at the door that Ricky walked out of.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ricky and Lucy walked into Dr. Carlson's office. Ricky could tell that Lucy was nervous about going through with this, so he held her hand and could feel it shaking.

It had taken a lot of convincing Lucy to do this and she finally agreed to go along with it, but didn't think it would do any good. Ricky had been on the phone so fast to Dr. Carlson and wanted to make sure that he knew the situation. Dr. Carlson explained that before the two of them could begin talking, he needed to talk to Lucy for a little bit first. He needed to understand why she was doing what she was doing before he could bring Ricky into the conversation. Ricky agreed and got a reluctant agreement from his wife. Ricky knew it was going to be an expensive and emotionally draining day, but to him, he wanted his Lucy back and money was no object.

Walking to the secretary's desk, Ricky explained that they were here to see the doctor and gave his last name. Being told to sit in the waiting chairs, the couple walked hand in hand to wait. The two of them sat in complete silence and stared ahead. Ever since they made the appointment, it had been relatively awkward between them. Lucy didn't know what to say to her husband of eleven years and Ricky didn't know how to approach his beloved wife.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo, Dr. Carlson will see you now," announced the secretary.

The two of them nodded their heads to acknowledge her and walked through the wooden doors of the office. Walking in, they saw a middle aged man with grey hair, sitting behind his desk. There was a big picture window in the back of the desk and a couch and chair that were set up across from each other. The walls were mahogany and there were various lamps and plants situated around the room.

"Mr. Ricardo, Mrs. Ricardo, I'm Dr. Carlson, please sit down on the couch. Let's begin, shall we? I want to begin to explain this process. I usually do these types of sessions over a period of time, but I'm under the impression that this case is very special. What I want to do is to get to know Mrs. Ricardo, since that is mainly why we're here. Mr. Ricardo, I'm going to ask you to go in the waiting room for a little bit while I talk to your wife. We'll ask you to come back in momentarily."

"Lucy, are you sure? I can stay, if you wunt," asked Ricky, hesitantly.

"No, I'll be fine," said Lucy, stoically.

"Okay," said Ricky, sadly, feeling hurt that his wife didn't want him to stay with him, even if the doctor did want him to go.

"Ok, Mrs. Ricardo, why are you here today?"

"Oh boy, you guys just get right down to it, don't you?"

"Well, yes, we don't want to waste time and I'm here to help you."

"Ok, well, my husband thinks that I need to talk to a professional and also thinks that he should be around to hear what I have to say, what he thinks I'm holding back from him."

"Your husband told me that you went through an awful experience recently. Why don't you tell me about that?"

"Well, it's really nothing because I'm fine now. Life is great."

"Is it really, Mrs. Ricardo?"

"Yes, it is."

"I was informed that you were starving yourself to fit into a costume your husband was using in one of his shows and after the performance, you collapsed, went unconscious and you didn't wake up for several hours."

"Yeah, so? I dealt with it. I didn't mean to become so crazy with my diet. I just went a little overboard and I've started eating better again. I'm never going to do that again. Why is this experience so important?"

"Well, it tells a lot about a person after they go through an experience like that, especially where that certain person was unconscious to the happenings of the outside world. What I really want to know about, Mrs. Ricardo, is if you remember anything from your unconscious state? Anything stand out to you?

After Dr. Carlson asked Lucy about her dream nightmare, she felt the tears burn her eyes. Even when she was explaining it to Ethel, she couldn't hold back the tears. This was a very traumatizing experience for her, even more traumatizing than the crash diet she was on. She felt a chill go through her body, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Did something happen to you, Mrs. Ricardo? I want to help you and maybe talking about it will make you feel better. I can perhaps help you put the pieces of the puzzle together and help you figure out why you feel the way that you do."

Lucy took a shuddering breath and wiped away the tears from her eyes. By the time she was done explaining all of the details of her dream nightmare, such as seeing her deceased father, her intimate moment with Ricky and then experiencing Ricky yell at her and wanting her to get away from him, she was in hysterics. There was something comforting about Dr. Carlson's demeanor that allowed her to confess her dream nightmare. She didn't have this reaction after telling Ethel about the dream nightmare, but she figured it had to do with the fact that she was dealing with a professional and not her best friend.

"Mrs. Ricardo, it's going to be alright. That's why you're here, to talk about this and to work moving past it," said Dr. Carlson, as he handed her a tissue.

"I've talked about this to my best friend and I hate to say this, but I didn't feel any better doing it. Usually, when I talk to Ethel about these things, I have a better perspective and nothing. I just want to feel free from this experience and move on with my life."

"Well, I can suggest one way to move on from what you've gone through. There's a key person that you need to deal with when it comes to what you experienced in your unconscious state and I think you know who that is."

"Well, my father was in the dream, but he's been dead for years. I don't know how I can deal with him," said Lucy, deliberately avoiding the obvious answer.

"Mrs. Ricardo, you know I'm not talking about your father."

"I can't talk to him, Dr. Carlson, I just can't."

"Why do you feel like you can't talk to your husband? He's a necessary part of dealing with this."

"I'm afraid of his reaction. You know, this isn't the first time I've pulled a stunt like this, trying to get into his show. Also, I don't want him to become dramatic when I tell him how he treated me."

"I think there's more to this than you're telling me. Let's analyze the dream nightmare, shall we? We'll skip the part of you seeing your father because to you, that's the person you were the closest to that has passed on. We'll start with when you flashed to the scene of being in your apartment. You were healthy and waiting for Ricky to come home. He romances you, the two of you share a very intimate moment and then you get a, as you describe it, 'strange feeling.' You told me that you saw Ricky stare at you with an indescribable look on his face. He then told you that you needed to leave him and then you said he disappeared. Do you know what you're really afraid of?"

"What?" said Lucy, on the verge of tears again.

"You're afraid of losing Ricky. I always feel that our dreams and nightmares reveal to us what we're really scared of, but afraid to admit. It's the one thing in your life that scares you more than death, isn't it?"

Lucy began to sob heavily again. She didn't even realize that until Dr. Carlson pointed it out to her. She didn't want to lose the one person in her life that was the center of her world and who was her everything.

"I guess you're right, Dr. Carlson. I am afraid of losing Ricky. Without him, I couldn't exist and I wouldn't be anything. He's part of me and I'm a part of him."

"Your husband also told me that since you've come home, you've been having nightmares. Can you tell me what they've been about?"

"I was reliving the end of what I experienced while I was unconscious. The part where Ricky tells me to leave and then he disappears, but I'm watching myself experience it. I see how upset I get and I see how much pain I'm in and I start to experience that pain, as well. I wake up from my nightmare and all I want is Ricky. That's the only physical contact we've had since I've come home. When he's comforting me after my nightly nightmare. I just wake up and I want his arms around me. I don't know, maybe I just want to know he's still there and that he really hasn't left."

By this point, Lucy was crying and she realizes that she has been awful to Ricky and the way that she's been treating him. He didn't deserve this from her because all he's wanted to do was be supportive.

"You know, I have a theory on how you could end these nightmares. You need to start with the person that is featured in them, besides yourself. Talking to your husband will help you and then if you continue to have them once in a while, he'll know what you're experiencing and he can help you through it. He seems like he would move heaven and earth for you."

"I don't want to place that burden on Ricky. He shouldn't have to go through with my problems."

"Don't you see, Mrs. Ricardo, that's what marriage is. First of all, he wouldn't consider you a burden. You are his wife and he doesn't want you to be in pain or hurt. He wants to help you deal with your problems. You go through life together being there for each other, loving each other and supporting each other. Let him in, Mrs. Ricardo, let him help you. As I always say, 'let your spouse be a part of you, not apart from you.'"

The more Lucy listened to Dr. Carlson, the more that she wanted Ricky to know everything. She was seeing this whole thing in a new perspective and maybe she could even get Ricky's view on everything.

"Are you going to take my advice, Mrs. Ricardo?"

"Yes," said Lucy, quietly.

"Would you like me to get your husband in here so you can talk to him or would you rather go home and talk to him?"

"I think I would like to talk to him here, if you don't mind. I'm afraid that if I wait until we get home, I'll lose my nerve. With you here, I have the confidence to tell him."

"Okay, Mrs. Ricardo, let me go get your husband for you."

Lucy sat down while the doctor went out in the waiting room to get Ricky. She was fidgeting and twisting her hands together. As she thought of what she was about to do and what she had done to Ricky since she had gotten home, she began to cry again. As she was wiping the tears from her eyes, she saw the door open and watched her handsome husband walk in. She had never been so glad to see anyone in her whole life. She got up off the couch, ran up to him and jumped right into his arms. She held on tightly to him, as if she were afraid that if she let go slightly, she would lose him. She felt him respond to her hug and rub her back as she cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Ricky, I'm so sorry for the way that I've been treating you."

"Dun't worry about it sweetheart. I'm right here. Everythin's gonna be okay. Shhhh," said Ricky, softly.

This was the longest that he had held her since she got home and he was grateful that she wasn't pushing him away. He felt like she was ready to talk and he was more than willing to listen. As she let go of him and looked into his face, he smiled softly and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm ready to talk now, Ricky," said Lucy, as she hiccuped her words.

"Okay, sweetheart. I dun't want to force you."

"No, I need to do this. I want to do this. Dr. Carlson made me see that you're the one person I should talk to. I want to talk to you in front of him because I'm afraid that I'll lose my nerve if I wait."

Lucy took her seat and made sure that Ricky sat right next to her. He held her hand as before their appointment, but felt that this time it was different. She was more willing to accept him and his support for her instead of pushing him away.

"Well, I want to start by saying that I'm so sorry for the way that I've been treating you lately. You're only trying to help me and I've been distancing myself from you. You're the one person that I want as close to me as I can get. With that being said, I want to tell you about what happened to me while I was unconscious. I saw my father and we talked, which made me feel like I was a little girl again. He didn't like that I hurt my body just to be in a show. He told me that if I hadn't done that, I could be at home with you, safe and sound, instead of a hospital. During this experience, after I saw him, I saw that I was in our apartment, waiting for you to come home from the club. You had done the 'Cuban Pete' number without me, but I was glad that I hadn't overdone it to get into the routine. You and I began to...you know.. become intimate and it was an amazing experience. Afterwards, I felt a strange feeling and you were looking down at me and I couldn't tell what you were thinking. Usually I can, but this time I couldn't and I was getting scared after awhile. You told me that if I hadn't been so eager and stubborn to be in your show, this is how our night would've gone," said Lucy, all the while, starting to cry again as she retold the story. She felt Ricky's thumb graze the top of her hand softly and could tell that he was listening intently to her.

"You started yelling at me that I made my choice and that I had to leave you. You were telling me that you didn't want to see me and I needed to leave. I kept telling you that I didn't want to leave you and that I wanted to be in your arms, but you kept telling me to go. So I got out of bed, crying and I looked over at you and you put your back to me, pretending like I wasn't there. As I was crying, I noticed that I couldn't breathe and I was coughing furiously. I tried calling out your name, but you were gone and I didn't know where you went. I got scared because I couldn't see you and because I couldn't breathe. That's when everything went black and I remember waking up in my hospital bed, asking for you. That's what I went through and I just don't want you to hate me."

"Oh my God, sweetheart, why would I hate you?" asked Ricky, his face and voice full of concern. He never wanted her to feel like that and was hurt terribly that she did.

"Well, I got into your show and I know you didn't want me to be in it. I went to extreme lengths to do it and I know we talked about you joking about calling me fat and that you really don't think I am, but I hurt my body doing it."

"Honey, I dun't hate you. I could never hate you. You're my gorgeous redhea'. I dun't care if you got into my show. I'm jus' gla' you're okay and healthy."

"Really?"

"Of course. The nigh' you were in the huspital, all I care 'bout was that you would get better and come back to me and you did. The res' of it is in the past."

Lucy smiled genuinely for the first time at her husband and put her forehead up to his. This was the first time that he had a real smile on his face and was thankful that she finally opened up to him.

"Well, Dr. Carlson helped me figure out why I had this dream nightmare and what I'm afraid of."

"Well, are you gonna tell me?"

"I'm afraid of losing you. The way that I was reacting at the end, with me not wanting to leave you and me yelling your name when I couldn't find you is my way of showing that losing you would be the worst thing to ever happen to me. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do," cried Lucy, starting to become hysterical again.

"Lucy, I wunt you to know somethin and I wunt you to listen. You. Have. Me. You. Will. Never. Lose. Me. Do you understan'?"

Lucy was speechless and beyond words at this point. She was crying silently so much that all she could do was nod her head and wrap her arms around her strong husband.

"I could never leave you, Lucy. I love you too mush," whispered Ricky. He planted a kiss on her neck and squeezed her tightly to him. This is what he wanted and was happy that Lucy finally opened up to him.

"Well," began Dr. Carlson, " I think we've made some excellent progress here. How do you feel, Mrs. Ricardo?"

"Better than I have in a long time," said Lucy, looking at her husband in adoration.

"And you, Mr. Ricardo? How do you feel now?"

"Wonderful," said Ricky, with a sigh and a smile, as he looked at Lucy.

"Well, I guess we can end our session here. I want the two of you to come back to me in a week and let me know how you're doing. With this session, you've opened the lines of communication and talked about everything that has gone on.

Ricky and Lucy got up from the couch and walked out of the office after Ricky paid the bill. It was expensive, but the price was worth it if it meant that he got his wife back.

They walked down the street to hail a cab and to go back to their apartment. Ricky was so happy, but he knew that now that they were out of Dr. Carlson's office, they needed to talk. As the cab took off towards their apartment, he needed to end their comfortable silence.

"Lucy, honey, I'm so happy that you finally talk to me."

"You know, I was scared to tell you about it because then I guess I would have to face my fears. Dr. Carlson said that you were the person that I should tell my fear to because you're the only one that can be there for me, in that way, since my dream nightmare dealt with us."

"I'm here for you, Lucy. Always and forever."

"Dr. Carlson also said that talking to you about this could help my nightmares. I figured out that the reason that I was clinging to you after I woke up was because I wanted to make sure you were still there. And you are. You always are and for that, I love you so much."

Ricky pulled Lucy into his arms and let her head rest on his chest. He kissed her forehead and knew that they were going to be okay. More than okay, actually.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ricky was so incredibly happy that Lucy had finally told him what she experienced. He never thought that he would see the day and it had finally come. They came home from Dr. Carlson's office and couldn't stop smiling at each other and didn't even want to be away from each other. They were acting the same way that they used to when they first started dating.

Bedtime had approached and Lucy had turned in early. She was exhausted and had fallen asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. Ricky was getting into bed and couldn't stop looking at his wife. She was so beautiful, laying there and he knew that they would be just as wonderful as they used to be. As he closed his eyes, he sighed happily and thought of his gorgeous redhead.

All of a sudden, Lucy woke up with a start and as she jostled the bed, she woke up Ricky.

"Sweetheart, what's wrung? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That nightmare wasn't like the other ones that I've had."

"Well, you wunt to tell me 'bout it?" asked Ricky, as he encircled Lucy in his arms and had her lay her head on his chest.

"It started off with you telling me that I had made my choice and that you wanted me to leave, but as I was getting out of bed and crying, I said something different. Something I didn't say in the other nightmares. I told you that I was sorry for what I had done and that I didn't want to lose you. Your face softened and you opened up the covers for me to get back into bed. My nightmares never ended like that."

"Aww honey, that's wonderful. Maybe that's the end of the nightmares."

"I hope so. Those nightmares are so real that I don't think I can go through any more of them."

"Well, even if you do, I'll be righ' here for you every night, I promise."

Lucy looked up at her husband's face and didn't think that she could love him more than she did at that moment. Here he was, this man who was telling her that he would be there for her no matter what and that he would always be there. She thought of her friends' husbands and wondered how many of them would tell their wives that. She put her hands on Ricky's cheeks and gave him a kiss. After the kiss, she saw Ricky's face and knew what he had on his mind. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't ready to be intimate with him quite yet. As she was thinking this, it was as if he could read her mind. He took her hand and kissed it. That was Ricky's way of telling her that he understood her way of thinking.

"Are you sure you don't mind, sweetie?" asked Lucy, as if being able to read his mind, as well.

"I dun't wunt to pressure you. If you're nut ready, we'll just wait, but I gotta tell ya, I hope you're ready soon," said Ricky, with a laugh.

"I just need some time, but I must tell you that I hope I'm ready soon, too."

Ricky leaned back into the pillows with his wife in his arms, as she lay her head back onto his chest. As they stayed in that position for a few moments, an idea came to Ricky. He decided to share the idea with Lucy as he stroked her arm gently.

"I have an idea. Wunt to hear it?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, how 'bout you an' I go on a date? It'll be full of romance and it'll be jus' you an' I. How does that sound?"

Lucy loved the idea so much that she lifted her head and smiled at Ricky. The idea was a great way for them to reconnect the way they used to be before this awful experience. Lucy figured she should play along with this plan so it could be just the way it was when they were going together years ago.

"Well, are you asking?"

"I jus' did, Lucy."

"I didn't hear you do it properly," said Lucy, playing hard to get.

"Oooh, I know what you're getting at," said Ricky, catching onto the plan by getting down on one knee and taking Lucy's hand in his, "Lucy, would you do me the hunur of going on a date with me?"

"I would love to, Ricky!"

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Ricky, as he kissed her hand.

As Ricky got back into bed, he pulled Lucy into his arms, began stroking her arm again and lulled her back to sleep. He couldn't wait to begin planning all of the romance into their wonderful date. He also was hoping that after the date, they would come back to the apartment and indulge in the magic that they both wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(This is the last chapter in the series! A big thanks to everyone who supported me through this story! I love you all!)

Lucy had been so excited all week, ever since Ricky had suggested they go on a date together. As excited as she was, she was also wondering when the date was actually going to happen. Ricky had been mysterious about the whole thing, which annoyed Lucy a little bit. She was sure he didn't forget about the idea. She decided to let go of her feeling of annoyance and just focus on her excitement.

As she did this, the doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door and saw that no one was there, but that there was an envelope on the floor with her name on it. Her heart started to flutter as she recognized the handwriting. As she opened it, her eyes started to burn with tears.

_My darling Lucy,_

Please join me in a night of romance tonight. I'll come by at

7:00p.m. to pick you up. I can't wait to see you!

All my love,

Your Latin Loverboy

Lucy stared at the note for the longest time and was suddenly filled with more excitement than before. She also wondered how the card didn't have any of Ricky's obvious misspellings in it. Dismissing that thought for now, she looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:00p.m. She knew that she needed to start getting ready because time would fly if she wanted to look her best for Ricky and of course, she did.

Lucy was just getting out of the tub when she heard Ethel's voice coming from the living room. Lucy put on her bathrobe and walked out to greet her friend.

"Hi girl. What brings you around here?"

"Well," said Ethel, holding a crystal vase of flowers, "this was in front of your door and I didn't want anyone to accidentally break it."

"Well, that was sweet of you. Let's see who this is from."

Lucy took the card out and was elated to see the familiar handwriting again.

_My one and only Lucy,_

These flowers are pretty, but you're the one who

takes my breath away. Only a few more hours until

you and I are together. I'm counting the seconds

until I see you.

Your one and only,

Ricky

"Oh Ethel, who is this man and what has he done with my husband? Ricky hasn't been this romantic since we first started going together. I feel like a teenager again."

"Lucy, I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you decided to tell Ricky everything and trust in him to help you through your problem."

"So am I. I was so foolish not to before. I don't know what I was thinking. After I talked to Dr. Carlson, I knew that I was a dumb bunny for not talking to my husband about my problems. We're only going to look forward and focus on our future."

"Good for you, Lucy."

As Lucy and Ethel continued to talk, they both realized the time and knew that Lucy had to get ready for her date.

"I only have an hour and a half left before Ricky gets here. I better hurry. I'll talk to you later, Ethel."

Lucy looked at herself in the formfitting lace that she was wearing. It was one of her favorites and also one of Ricky's, as well. Her makeup was beautifully done and her hair was gorgeous. She felt amazing, which she hadn't felt in a long time. She was starting to become nervous about this date, but didn't have any intentions of backing out of it. Tonight was going to be there night and there was no turning back.

As she gave herself one last check, she heard the doorbell ring. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 7:00 and knew that it was her prince of a husband, coming to get her. She opened the door and she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

There he was, Ricky Ricardo. He was dressed in his best tuxedo and was staring at her, as if he was looking at her for the first time. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would beat out of her chest.

"Good evenin', Lucy," said Ricky, as he picked up her hand and kissed it softly.

"Hello," said Lucy, her voice almost sounding like it was drying up.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Lucy, clearing her throat, "I'm ready to go."

Ricky offered his arm and the two of them walked down the hall of their apartment building and out into the comfortable New York air. Ricky hailed a cab and opened the door for Lucy to get in first. He slid in after her and took her hand in his. Tonight, he would treat her like a queen, his queen and make her feel beautiful, just as she was.

"Are you 'cited 'bout our date?"

"Yes, I was taken by surprise because I thought that you forgot."

"How could I forget?"

"Well, it had been a week since you mentioned it and I just thought that it slipped your mind."

"Well, that was actually part of my plan. I wunted to woo you and I knew that I culdn't do that the next day. I wunted you to wait a bit."

"Ricky Ricardo! You did that on purpose?! Oh, I could strangle you!" said Lucy, loud, but playfully.

"I knew that I was drivin' you crazy, but I had to. Now, no more talkin'. I jus' wunt to look at you."

Staring into her eyes, Ricky wanted to end his whole date plan right there and have the cabby drive back to their apartment and just be with Lucy, but knew that his plan would have to play out. Lucy needed this romantic night just as much as he did.

Keeping her hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and placed several soft kisses on her knuckles. He kept the kisses slow and soft and heard Lucy gasp quietly. This simple gesture was having an affect on her and he was glad to responsible for that. Looking up at her face, he saw that her eyes were closed, but her mouth was open. He decided that he wanted to take advantage of this moment and he gently placed his lips on hers. Feeling her moan slightly, he pulled her to him and slowly kissed her, the same pace he gave when kissing her knuckles.

All of a sudden, they heard a unsubtle cough from the cabby and the two of them reluctantly parted. They opened their eyes and saw the desire in the other. They knew that tonight they would reconnect in more ways than one.

Ricky handed money to the cabby and went around the other door to get Lucy. As she got out, she stumbled a bit from the experience she just went through and landed into Ricky's arms. The two stared at each other again until another annoyed cough from the cabby.

Walking away from the cab, Lucy linked her arm through Ricky's and saw the place where they were. It was one of her favorite Italian restaurant's called "Giuseppe's" and she had a big smile on her face.

"Ricky, I love this place! It's so romantic!"

"That's why we're here. Let's go."

The couple walked in and stood where the host was looking at his book full of reservations. He looked up and saw the gorgeous couple waiting their turn.

"Reservation?"

"Yes, it should be under 'Ricardo'"

"Oh yes, Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo, right this way, please. Your table is waiting for you."

Lucy and Ricky were brought to the back of the restaurant to an intimate table for two where they wouldn't be bothered. As they walked, they took in the atmosphere of the room. It was lit by candles and many different tables that only sat two people. This was definitely a restaurant that was geared towards dates.

Finally at their seat, Ricky pulled out the chair for Lucy and she graciously sat. He pulled out his own seat and sat down to face her.

"Ricky, this is so romantic! I love this and I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Ricky took her hand and grazed his thumb over her hand. This feeling sent shivers down Lucy's back and she didn't want this feeling to end.

"I hup you dun't mind, but I already put in our order. We're going to share spaghetti."

"Share spaghetti? Okay, I guess the whole evening can't be all about romance."

"That's where you're wrung. You jus' have to look for the romance. Trust me."

With that, a huge bowl of spaghetti arrived and was put in the middle of the table. Lucy was still confused on how this could be romantic, but she would give her husband the benefit of a doubt. Lucy and Ricky both picked up their forks and began to wind their noodles around. As they put the forkful in their mouths, they noticed that they had one large noodle attached to both of their forks. Lucy looked at Ricky and saw him quickly raise his eyebrows. She also remembered what he said about having to look for the romance sometimes. She quietly laughed at what happened and they both started to suck on the noodle to meet in the middle. As they met, Ricky planted his lips on Lucy's as he bit the noodle off. He put his hand on her neck and was starting to deepen the kiss, but reminded himself to use self control because of where he was. Letting go of Lucy's lips, he looked at her and saw her had become flushed.

"I guess that was pretty romantic," said Lucy, breathlessly.

"Yeah, it was."

"Did you plan that?"

"Of course not," said Ricky, with a wink.

Lucy decided to change the subject so she could focus on something else, besides her handsome husband.

"So, I have a question."

"Yes, Lucy."

"The cards you sent me today. The spelling was perfect. How did you do that?"

"Well, if you must know, I tol' to Ethel what I want to write to you and then I copied how she wrote it. I hope you dun't min' her knowin' our business."

"Of course not. I love that you wanted the notes to have perfect spelling. You're wonderful."

"Nut as wonderful as you are, my love."

Lucy smiled at her husband and decided to continue eating. Unfortunately, there wasn't any more long strands of noodles that they ended up sharing. After dinner, Ricky announced that he already ordered them dessert, as well. Simple vanilla ice cream with hot sauce. Not really romantic, thought Lucy, but would try to find the romance. Her question would soon be answered because Ricky picked up the spoon full of ice cream and held it out for her. He was feeding her the cold treat and Lucy suddenly felt hot. This was a sensual gesture to her and didn't know how long she would last without jumping at Ricky. After having a few spoonfuls, she took the spoon from Ricky's hands and decided he needed some too. As she put the spoon in her mouth, she saw his tongue dart out and suddenly her breathing became heavy. She wanted him more than ever, but knew they had a romantic evening to finish.

Noticing that she had ice cream on her hands, she went wipe them off, but saw her husband had other intentions. He grabbed her hand and began to lick the ice cream off. His tongue went in between her fingers and she could feel her fingers graze the tip of his tongue as he finished. Staring into each other's eyes, they both knew what they wanted from this night, but were prepared to finish what they needed.

After dessert, Ricky saw that a band had set up and was starting to play soft ballads. He got up and extended his hand to Lucy. She eagerly accepted and let him lead her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The sides of their heads were together and they felt like they were in heaven. Ricky put his lips to Lucy's ear and he began to kiss it. He felt Lucy shiver and knew that he was doing what should. He also began to whisper to her what he desperately wanted to say.

"You're the mos' beautiful woman I had ever met. You're perfect to me. I love you so much."

Lucy began to wipe the tears from her eyes as her husband proceeded to tell her how much she meant to him. He pulled back his face to see hers and started to wipe the tears out of her eyes. He noticed that one lone tear began to make its way down and instead of wiping it, he kissed it. He tasted the salt on his lips and fell in love with his wife all over again.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Lucy, quietly.

Ricky went back to the table and paid the bill. He put his arm around his wife and the two walked out of the restaurant.

"Ricky, that was such a beautiful date."

"Who said it's over?"

"It's not?"

"No, I have one more surprise for you and it's right there."

Lucy looked over and saw a horse drawn carriage standing before her. She was taken aback that Ricky had planned this for her and couldn't believe what she was experiencing.

"That's for us?" yelled Lucy, excitedly.

"Yes, sweetheart. We're going for a ride on a carriage ride through Central Park. Do you like the idea?"

"Oh Ricky!" Lucy threw her arms around her husband to show her that she loved the idea and that she loved him.

"Well, let's go then"

Lucy climbed up the steps to sit down on the red plush seats and watched as Ricky climbed in after her. Feeling happy, but a bit chilly, Lucy grabbed the wool blanket that was in front of them and pulled it around them. Ricky wound his arms around Lucy and drew her in close to his body. Neither had ever felt such feelings before and neither wanted this night to end.

As the carriage entered Central Park, Lucy looked around at the lamp posts that were shining light all around. She snuggled up to her husband, trying to get as close to him as possible. There weren't any need for words at this point. She put her head on her chest and heard his heartbeat pound just like the conga drum that he beats. She inhaled his cologne and felt such feelings that she couldn't put it into words. She felt his arms tighten around her, which made her feel so safe.

Ricky found this to be the best idea of the night. As he tightened his arms around his wife, he realized how close they were to losing all of this. He put his nose in her hair and smelled her shampoo. It made him feel secure, knowing that nothing could tear them apart and when they got home, he was going to make sure that he showed her.

The couple were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice the carriage had pulled up in front of their apartment building. Ricky got out first and helped Lucy down the steps. As he paid the man, she waited on the sidewalk and enjoyed looking at the stars in the sky. Feeling Ricky's arms go around her waist, she leaned back into him and was ready to go into their home.

Walking into the apartment, they stared at each other longingly and Ricky leaned in to kiss Lucy. The kiss deepened and the two began to moan somewhat loudly. They pulled apart and looked into the other's eyes. The desire from before was still there and it seemed to have increased.

"Lucy, I know you said you needed time before we were to be together. If you're nut ready, I wun't force you."

Lucy didn't need any words for her husband at that moment. She pulled him to her and started to kiss him ferociously. She didn't know what came over her, but she knew that she had to have him. Ricky, on the other hand, had promised to take his time with her tonight and that's what he would do.

"Lucy, I wunt us to go slowly tonight. To be you an' me, take our time and nut to rush. I wunt to admire your beautiful body and know that it's all mine."

With that being said, Ricky swooped Lucy into her arms and brought her into their bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and hovered over her, never letting his face touch hers. He teased his nose over the tip of hers and felt her let out a frustrated sigh. He plunged his lips to hers, momentarily forgetting the promise he made. He let his tongue slide over her lips, asking for permission to come into her mouth. She accepted and let her tongue glide over his.

The kiss broke off and Ricky began to kiss and lick her neck. Lucy felt as if she would let go right then and there. She felt Ricky blow gently on that spot and knew that if he continued, the night may not turn out how he thought. She felt his lips suck gently on her white skin and felt the vibration of his lips on her neck.

"Oh...oh Ricky...Ricky...Ric," said Lucy, incoherently.

"Yes, dear?"

"Please..."

"Please what?" said Ricky, in a low voice.

Lucy looked at her husband and wanted him to continue, but couldn't find the words. Ricky looked at his wife and again, was able to read her mind on what she wanted. He helped her lean forward off the bed and pulled the zipper down on the back of the dress. He eased her back down and let the dress fall away from her body. He couldn't believe what was laying before him.

"Oh Lucy!" said Ricky, appreciatively.

Lucy had tears in her eyes as she saw that her husband was pleased with what he saw. He smiled at her and began to give her chest the same torture he gave her neck a few minutes ago. He kept checking up at her face to see her reaction and he was getting turned on by seeing the look of pleasure she had.

Ricky began to travel down to her breasts and nip at them slowly, prolonging the sweet torture that she was experiencing. Hearing her moan was doing wonders for him, as he was able to concentrate on giving her the most pleasure he ever had. After he was finished, he sat up and stared at her torso that looked taut and healthy. He put his fingers under her breast and slid the tips up and down her sides. Hearing her sexy giggle, he continued to repeat the same thing over and over again as she let out tiny gasps.

"This body is gorgeous. There is no need to change it. Ever."

Lucy heard the words and understood them, but was too busy to respond. She was concentrating on holding on to what he was doing to her. He started to kiss down her stomach, paying special attention to her mid-section. He began to kiss all around her belly button and drag his nose around it, as well. Ricky felt Lucy's body start to shake and he couldn't believe that simple actions like this one got her turned on.

After he was done, he continued lower until he got to her center. He knew that this would bring her over the edge and he was prepared to make it happen. He gave her soft kisses and listened to her breath harder. As he started to softly use his tongue, he felt her release everything she had been holding back and he smiled proudly. He drank her in and even became a bit rough after witnessing her orgasm they way he did.

Ricky stalked back up to her, kissing her softly and slowly as he did. Lucy's eyes kept fluttering open, not believing what she had just gone through. Ricky was making her feel loved and beautiful and she couldn't get enough. As Ricky got to her red lips, he kissed her again, soft at first, but deepening it, as moments went on. He removed his lips from her and started to remove his own clothes, especially his pants, since they were getting tighter by the minute.

Lucy looked into Ricky's eyes and nodded that she was ready for all of him. He slid into her and began to thrust into her slowly. He wanted her to feel precious and not hurt her. Lucy began to buck her body against his and push against him. She wanted him to go faster and Ricky, knowing his wife and her body better than anything, understood what she wanted. He began to thrust harder into her.

"Ricky...Ricky...keep going! Keep going! Harder! Oh my God!"

Ricky didn't have any words for her, but was listening to her instructions. He was holding on extremely well, considering all of the activity beforehand. He was doing it for her and that was the whole point of the night. His thrusts kept going stronger and harder and Lucy's moaning kept getting more intense.

"Ricky...oh my God. Please...please...y-y-yesssss"

Lucy couldn't hold onto the release anymore and let go, screaming out as she did. Everything that had happened over the evening and even the past few weeks had come out of her and she was satisfied beyond anything. Ricky released at the same time and came with such strength that Lucy almost blacked out.

The two just looked at each other and didn't want to end their connection. Ricky stared at Lucy and saw the sweat that had produced on her forehead. He lowered his lips to her trembling ones and gently kissed them. Lucy reciprocated by kissing Ricky's shoulder, licking quickly the sweat that he had. Finally feeling like he was crushing her, he rolled onto his side, bringing Lucy to face him.

"I love you so much. To me, you're perfect. Dun't ever change, no matter what."

"I won't, Ricky, I promise. I know you think I'm perfect. Every time you look at me, I feel so important and loved. That feeling is because of you."

"You are important to me. Only me, forever and always.

"Forever and always," whispered Lucy.

Ricky held her close to him, thankful to God that they had gotten through this tough time, but of course, with Lucy and Ricky, they always would...forever.


End file.
